


Я прижимаюсь лбом к тебе

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Human Scooby Doo, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: В моей памяти ты остался тем самым молодым Шэгги, которого я любил. Это больно. Знаешь, если бы меня сейчас вернули в прошлое и сказали выбрать между твоей смертью и моей — я бы всё равно выбрал твою. Потому что ты не представляешь, как больно терять близкого. Ты не представляешь, как мучительно жить с этим, пока твоё тело стареет. Это больнее смерти, Шэгги. Я уверен.





	Я прижимаюсь лбом к тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Скуби-Ду хуманизирован.

Мелкий назойливый дождь — мой вечный спутник с тех пор, как ты умер. Мой вечный и единственный спутник, если быть точнее. Вот и сейчас он настойчиво моросит, прижимая тусклую осеннюю траву к земле, пока я сижу на сырой старой лавке и смотрю на твою могилу. Здесь всё очень ветхое и разваливающееся, а твоё надгробие давно осквернено помётом птиц и, конечно же, нашим старым другом, временем. Надгробие треснуло в паре мест, а твоё чёрно-белое фото — единственное изображение тебя, которое у меня осталось, — потускнело до такой степени, что почти невозможно разобрать черт лица. Но я могу.

Твоя могила выглядит очень одинокой и невзрачной на фоне остальных. Посмотри, на соседней покоится пара свежих венков. Наверное, за них отдали большие деньги. А вон та могила огорожена свежевыкрашенным забором. Мне стоило приходить сюда чаще… и заботиться о тебе больше. Если бы ты был жив, то с насмешкой сказал, что я несу чушь собачью. Да-да, ты ненавидишь порядок. Когда мы с тобой жили в общежитии, ты никогда не убирался, довольствуясь жизнью в груде хлама. Скорее всего, тебе даже сейчас кажется эта запущенность на могиле домашней. Посмотри, у подножья твоего надгробия валяется несколько окурков. Я уверен, ты ничуть не злишься на это. Я не стану их трогать.

А ты заметил, что мои волосы потускнели? Заметил, как появилась седина и лицо затянулось морщинами? Это опять время напоминает о себе. Оно даже настойчивее, чем этот омерзительный мелкий дождь. Оно беспощадно, Шэгги. Не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но хорошо, что ты умер молодым, так и не познав жестокости времени. Ты бы не выдержал, Шэгги.

Мне очень интересно, волнует ли тебя сейчас там, на небесах, вопрос о том, где остальные ребята. Потому что я хочу заранее предупредить, что не знаю на него ответа. Я не видел их с твоих похорон. У них всё это время, должно быть, была своя жизнь. Им посчастливилось больше, потому что у меня жизни не было. Да-да, Шэгги, я не живу, хотя моё сердце по-прежнему бьётся. Я прижимаю руку к груди, и оно отчётливо бьётся, Шэгги. Я ощущаю его. А что касается ребят, они не чувствовали и капли того, что чувствовал к тебе я. Ведь я был привязан к тебе так, как самый преданный пёс был привязан к своему первому и единственному хозяину. Даже больше этого. Я любил тебя, Шэгги.

После твоих похорон я снял комнату и не выходил из неё месяцами. У меня наконец-то появилась крыша над головой, но мне было по-прежнему одиноко. Мне всё ещё одиноко. Седина на волосах ничему меня не научила. Я такой же наивный и преданный, Шэгги.

Злился ли я на тебя? Да, поначалу. Умереть от передозировки — это так по-твоему. Мне кажется, это самая подходящая для тебя смерть. Ты бы, наверно, рассмеялся, услышав это… вот и я с грустью улыбаюсь сквозь слёзы. А помнишь, как при распаде нашей команды Фред от злости сказал, что ты всю жизнь жил под забором — под забором и умрёшь? Он был прав. Фред всегда был в моих глазах умнее, чем в глазах остальных. Ты тогда чуть ли драку с ним не устроил. Слава богу, я тебя удержал. У тебя не было ни единого шанса в бою с ним, Шэгги. Но ты всегда был отчаянным.

А помнишь, как мы скитались по безлюдным равнинам после этого? Из пропитания у нас было несколько пачек дешёвых чипсов, два ящика пива и блок сигарет. Это был рай, Шэгги. Находясь под открытым небом без никого, кроме тебя, я чувствовал себя как дома. Ты сделал наши скитания моим самым заветным домом, а сейчас у меня нет подходящего ключа, чтобы в него вернуться… у меня нет тебя. После твоей смерти у меня началась сильная депрессия, а потом меня выгнали за неуплату из комнаты, которую я снимал, и я решил снова отправиться в скитания. Но без тебя.

Прости меня. Я ничего не могу поделать с застывшими в глазах слезами. Я думал, что во мне уже всё иссохло. Посмотри, я превратился в седого дряхлого старика. Я снова скулю как последняя псина. Ты бы разозлился, Шэгги. Ты бы сказал, что я слишком много парюсь о всякой хрени, и приготовил бы мне одно из своих фирменных дорожных блюд на костре из первых попавшихся под руку ингредиентов. Ты бы угостил меня своим пивом, дал бы закурить и обнял, смотря на небо над нами. Когда мы были молодыми и состояли в команде, ты любил забираться по ночам на крышу мистического фургона и долго курить, запрокинув голову. Я часто наблюдал за тобой, затаив дыхание, Шэгги.

В моей памяти ты остался тем самым молодым Шэгги, которого я любил. Это больно. Знаешь, если бы меня сейчас вернули в прошлое и сказали выбрать между твоей смертью и моей — я бы всё равно выбрал твою. Потому что ты не представляешь, как больно терять близкого. Ты не представляешь, как мучительно жить с этим, пока твоё тело стареет. Это больнее смерти, Шэгги. Я уверен.

Сколько я уже сижу здесь? Три часа? Больше? Скорее всего, с наступлением темноты сторож прогонит меня отсюда. Он поначалу даже пускать меня на кладбище не хотел, ведь я выгляжу как последний бомж. Хотя у меня уже есть дом, Шэгги. Он такой же несуразный и разваливающийся, как сырая от дождя деревянная лавка, на которой я сейчас сижу. Он находится далеко отсюда в глуши, у затянувшегося тиной пруда, но меня устраивает. Тебе бы там понравилось, Шэгги.

Уже темнеет, а дождь усиливается. Извини меня за мой потрёпанный вид, за мою блеклую седину и обросшее щетиной грустное лицо. Я и впрямь выгляжу как побитый пёс, потерявший своего хозяина… прости меня за всё, Шэгги. На ощупь твоя надгробная плита очень холодная. Я прижимаюсь к ней лбом, Шэгги. Я прижимаюсь лбом к тебе.


End file.
